Fate of Indines
__NOEDITSECTION__ BattleCon: Fate of Indines The third complete BattleCON set is titled “Fate of Indines”. In May 2014, lvl99games launched a Kickstarter campaign to release a Remastered edition of War, with the aim of bringing it up to the standard of Devastation. As part of the campaign, it was announced that Extended Edition would contain a total of eight extra characters - seven to be chosen by the backers, one to be chosen by the developer. Near the end of the Kickstarter campaign, the decision was made to produce Fate of Indines as a small set, containing the eight Backer's Choice characters and two new characters, Baenvier Marlgrove and Thessala Three (to be pictured on the box art). Intended primarily as an introductory point to the series, Fate was offered free to anyone backing at a level that included the War of Indines Extended Edition. Cast and Roles Fate´s roster is composed of 10 characters divided in two flights of 5: Flight 1: * Baenvier Marlgrove * Lord Eustace * Jager Brandtford * Sarafina Vanedran * Thessala Three Flight 2: * Alumis * Irialandradayamorella * Larimore Burman * Welsie Acktern * Xenitia Zook Two characters were pre-defined as the cover characters for Fate: 80acc9f1-681b-41dc-8bb2-438b5dbdb97c.png|Baenvier|link=Baenvier Marlgrove febc96b5-41d0-45f2-aedd-18aa9b9c3822.png|Thessala|link=Thessala Three A vote was held with backers of War Revised Edition Kickstarter to decide on 7 additional characters that would make the final roster. And among those not included by popular vote, the final 10th slot was chosen by Brad Talton himself. The final roster is thus: Face_Alumis.png|Alumis|link=Alumis Face_Burman.jpg|Burman|link=Larimore Burman Face_Eustace.jpg|Eustace|link=Lord Eustace Face_Iri.png|Iri|link=Irialandradayamorella Face_Jager.jpg|Jager|link=Jager Brandtford Face_Sarafina.jpg|Sarafina|link=Sarafina Vanedran Face_Welsie.jpg|Welsie|link=Welsie Acktern Face_Xenetia.jpg|Xenetia|link=Xenitia Zook Voting Results In Popularity Order, these were the final winners... *Alumis *Iri *Welsie Acktern *Jager Brandtford *Lord Eustace *Sarafina Vanedran *Xenitia Zook Designer's Choice With a notable high female to male ration and a completely caucasian-looking roster in the vote results, Brad Talton´s personal vote went for choosing Larimore Burman. In his own words: "With the Designer's Choice vote, I elected '''Larimore Burman '(17th place in the popular vote) to add gender and racial balance to the cast."'' Voting Process Votes were not counted by absolute number alone, but also they were weighted by how high the voters ranked a particular character on his list. Thus Sarafina Vanedran, who was #11 in the popular vote (722 actual votes) rose above Cindra (742 votes), Dravil (731), Xenitia (755), and both Malephaise sisters (734 and 726) due to being placed very highly on her fans’ lists. Alumis was the most popular character in the election, both in general popularity and absolute placement, with 904 of 1087 ballots including her in one place or another. The remaining votable characters who didn`t make the cut were: *Abarene Unt Hallicris *Amon Elcela *Boris Rumaldi *Burgundy Twelve *Cindra Flama *Dareios Kuel *Dravil Coldwater *Lucida Malephaise *Merjoram Alexian *Rheye Cal *Rixia Van Sorrel *Sera Malephaise *Trias Blackwind *Archmage Uleyle Kimbhe *Wardlaw O'Brien Trivia *The somewhat unexpected results made some of the characters who were leading the popularity polls to fall out the final roster producing some curious side effects. Trias Blackwind particularly had been depicted on one of BattleCon`s playmats fighting Voco Astrum, however, as he did not make the final cut, this makes him the only character in a BattleCon playmat that has never been playable in the BattleCon series of games. He did became a Striker avaliable on War Extended though. **Lord Eustace could have been in a similar situation if he failed to get elected as a playable character, however he was already present in BattleCon as a striker. *Fate is the set that diverges the most from standard demographics of Indines. Despite Humans being the major race in Indines, only Xenetia is human. **The set also features 2 chaons , an undead , a vaum , a homunculus , a werewolf , a rasp, an elvan, and a dragon covering all the major races. **Fate is also the first set to not have a Dryad and a Doppelganger. Category:BattleCon Category:Fate of Indines Category:Games